Swim Episode 3 'Polly Put The Kettle On'
by LucyUnlocket
Summary: This story continues on from Swim Episode 2 'Shards'. The Dread Doctors continue with their plan and Stiles is now their latest victim. As everyone tries to figure out a way to foil them before anyone else is lost there are new players on their way to Beacon Hill and Theo is still making moves but the question is what game is he playing?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Deaton can feel himself start to shiver as the temperature drops, the sun must be starting to sink, it wouldn't be long until night fell and the whole place turned into an inky black fridge. Once again he pulls against the ropes that wrap around his arms, legs and chest binding him to the old heavy metal chair but they are as tight as when they were first tied and all he succeeds in doing is straining his already sore body and tiring himself even further. It must have been a day or two since he last had anything to eat and a good many hours since his last drink of water, he can feel himself weakening and his vision starting to get fuzzy as his energy ebbs. Deaton shakes his head in an effort to refocus himself but the abrupt motion sends pain flashing through his head causing his stomach to roll and a low groan to leave his lips, damn that bitch had really clocked him good!

He felt a bit silly for allowing the Desert Wolf to get the drop on him so easily but he hadn't really expected anyone else to be on the trail of the Dread Doctors history and if he had ever stopped to consider who he might end up crossing paths with on what was essentially an archaeological expedition, then one of the last names on his list would have been the bloody Desert Wolf. She had seemed just as shocked to see him there though, not so shocked she wasn't able to get the drop on him knock him out and tie him up of course, but after that it became obvious that he was more a wrinkle than an actual part of her plan. That's not to say that she hadn't seemed awfully happy to see him and tried to get as much information out of him about Malia and the Dread Doctors as she could, but even she couldn't slip smoothly passed the measured ambiguity he had spent years perfecting. Despite the fact that the blow he had taken to the head made it felt like his brain was full of thick fudge, his deflections and half truths had seem to appease her somewhat and she was currently off following the direction he had let her believe she had drawn out of him, he only hoped that it would buy him enough time to get himself free and out of here before she returned. Taking a deep breathe he tenses his arms, puffs out his chest and stretches as hard as he can against his bindings before collapsing back against the chair his vision darkening around the edges from the effort, no this wasn't working, his ropes hadn't shifted one bit and he could feel himself fading faster with every attempt, it looks like the Desert Wolf wasn't the only one to underestimate her adversary.

At some point the exertions of his attempts at escape pushed his exhausted body to breaking point and Deaton slipped into unconsciousness. The air had continued to chill and the room to lose its detail in darkness as night wrapped around the lone figure tied to a heavy metal chair in the centre of a dusty old laboratory. He was so still it was as though he was part of the long abandoned space; it was only the faint rise and fall of his chest and warm steam of his shallow breath that suggested there was still life to be found in this Dread museum… but for how much longer was anyone's guess.

In the darkness the room seemed to grow in the feeling of size but there was an ancient and unused quality to the air, an emptiness found in places filled only with the echoes of long faded memories. In the distance a faint sound, a shuffle that anywhere else would have gone unnoticed but here even such a small change is enough to tease the edges of the unconscious druids mind and he starts to stir. The small, faint sounds slowly travel closer and the air changes, becomes fuller and heavier, Deaton can feel himself being pulled back to consciousness which seems to taunt him just out of reach and he has to claw and strain to get a hold of it, he didn't even remember passing out, how long has he been here now? Suddenly he can hear them clearly, the noises are louder and much closer now, his brain does its best to focus and his eyelids stutter open enough to see a dim shaft of light pierce through the blackness and dance lightly around the room. SHIT!

Deaton focuses on pulling himself back to full consciousness; he's going to need his wits about him if the bitch is back and unhappy with his disinformation. The shaft of light grows in strength and makes its way around the room stopping when it lands on Deaton's form, the brightness of the light filling his vision causes his head to scream at him and he closes his eyes against the pain. The light doesn't leave him and even though he keeps his eyes closed he can hear that another couple of people have entered the room all moving and communicating in a military fashion. He was confident now that this wasn't the Desert Wolf returned but that didn't do anything to calm his nerves and pull back the adrenalin that was coursing through his veins. It sounded like two people were exploring the room while a third was slowly progressing towards him and then the quiet was broken by one soft word, "Deaton?"

"Chris?" He could hear the man hurry over to him and attempted to open his eyes but was met by the focused glare of the torchlight again, "Do you mind?"

"Sorry" came from the figure across the room standing directly behind the brightness and the light dropped from his face allowing Deaton to open his eyes and finally see Chris Argent clearly kneeling at his side as the hunter worked at freeing him from his stubborn bindings. "Thanks."

As Chris freed his second hand and moved down to work on the bindings holding his feet in place his gaze flicked up to focus on Deaton's face, "So I gotta say I really wasn't expecting to stumble across you all the way out here, you've wandered a little way from home wouldn't you say?"

Deaton huffed out a slight chuckle, "What can I say, I'm a history buff, and couldn't I say the same for you? I thought you were working with the Calaveras."

Chris gestures with his head towards the other two hunters currently sweeping the room, "Still am. We were following a hunch trying to track down the Desert Wolf and it lead us to this long abandoned, what is it a lair of some sorts?"

Finally free from the ropes, Deaton slowly stretches his limbs and rubs his joints to get the blood flowing again then eagerly takes a water bottle that Chris has materialized from somewhere and is holding out to him. His fingers stumble a little as he struggles to undo the cap but through sheer force of will he manages to open the bottle and greedily gulp down half the contents before answering Chris, "More like an old laboratory. Have you ever heard of the Dread Doctors?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water"

Lydia sits on her bed gently rocking back and forth, winding her fingers through her hair as she stares beyond the walls to a place only she can see. Her breathing picks up pace as she feels his anger wash over her followed by panic then hurt then a need to get away. Jack runs.

"Jack fell down and broke his crown …"

Jack is falling, being pulled into the blackness and she can feel something shifting, a pressure building inside her, a need to reach out, to release it.

Jack is falling, not Jack, Stiles, Stiles is falling! And as Stiles falls Lydia SCREAMS.

Her scream erupts from her very core and reaches out like tendrils winding their way into the world searching for fire and foxes and wolves and love and intelligence and pack, grabbing them and pulling them to her, warning them and connecting to them as Jack falls down.

"… and Jill came tumbling after."

Lydia falls back onto her bed her eyes closing as she feels the powerful tendrils spreading and searching and her voice becomes softer now almost prayer-like, "Up you got and home did trot as fast as you can caper." She rolls onto her side and curls up into a ball hugging her arms around herself, "Don't forget to bring the vinegar and brown paper."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The airport is full of noise and movement, couples, friends, families, business people all on their way from one place to another, checking baggage, wrangling children, filling in forms, saying their goodbyes or hellos to friends and loved ones. No one paid much attention to the solitary traveller waiting for his bag at the carousel, they didn't notice the ease with which he picked the bag up like it weighed nothing and slung it effortlessly over his shoulder. The other travellers may not have been consciously aware of the strength and grace with which he moved, prowling through the terminal, but on some level their instincts picked up the sense that a predator walked near by and gave him a wide berth without realizing it.

Outside the building the wind has picked up and the cold bites at exposed skin like an angry cat with sharp teeth signaling the storm that threatens on the horizon. The young man stops outside the terminal entrance and pulls up the hood of his sweatshirt to provide some shelter from the icy wind as he surveys his surroundings. Vibrations tingle in his bones calling him back and the closer he gets the stronger he can feel the pull. He signals for a taxi and when it pulls up drops tiredly into the backseat letting out a sigh as his body starts to relax. Closing his eyes he rests his head back against the headrest feeling the warmth from the vehicles heater start to work its magic and bites out his destination to the driver before giving into his tiredness and dozing off, it was going to be a long ride may as well make good use of it.

As his passenger rests in the back the driver keys his next destination into the cars GPS and pulls out from the pick up point heading on the suggested route to his new destination, Beacon Hills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hidden beneath the skin of Beacon Hills in their makeshift laboratory the Dread Doctors work tirelessly towards their goal, there is no sense of urgency, no frustration or excitement in the way that they move, just a calm and measured inevitability that adds a weighted chill to the damp room.

Two figures stand engrossed at a cluttered workstation awash in a sickly green light that gives the scene an otherworldly feel, a feeling which is only enhanced by the slight blur that seems to surround these mechanical doctors as they vibrate on their own unique frequency. Lost in their work The Geneticist and The Pathologist pore over their latest batch of samples surrounded by evidence of many tests and experiments already run, from their copious notes and the rapt attention these new samples are receiving it would seem that there is much they are learning. Their attention never wavers from their task despite the violent sounds of struggle coming from a large cage sitting off to the side of their concrete workspace. Standing studiously in front of the cage The Surgeon is almost motionless contemplating the large beast thrashing around in an attempt to break free from captivity. The creature stills slightly as The Pathologist nears the cage and although it bows its head in submission allowing a long needle to pierce its neck and slowly fill a syringe with its blood, a low growl rumbles in its chest throughout suggesting this submission is not a reaction it is choosing or happy with. Once the vial is filled with thick red liquid The Pathologist removes the needle and takes the fresh sample back to the workstation to rejoin The Geneticist and continue their experimentations.

Just as the Doctor rests the syringe on the work surface a wave of sound washes through the room followed by the faint echo of a banshee's scream. The rolling wave of sound and energy causes the beast to let out a high pitched whine and hunch its large body down in the cage, the Dread Doctors all pause in their work, heads raising they feel the sound pass over them as though it were a physical thing; for a moment they aren't blurry … for a moment they are clear and sharply in focus … for a moment they don't vibrate.

The Doctors brief discomfort passes as the sound fades away and as quickly as they notice this change they push it aside and enjoy their pleasure at the Banshee's obviously growing abilities. The Surgeon turns to its fellow doctors, "The connection continues to grow, how is the subject?"

The Geneticist and The Pathologist share a glance and consult their notes before The Geneticist breathes out a reply, "Further stabalising is required, we shall proceed with continued exposure, another test run would be advantageous."

The Surgeons gaze returns to the beast, "The banshees connection to the hound grows with her power, the plan proceeds on schedule."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stiles' unconscious form seems so fragile and small lying on the tan couch, shafts of warm sunlight caressing his face that for once looks peaceful and like that of any other normal carefree teenager.

Masons fingers rub gentle soothing circles on the back of Stiles' hand as the fingers on his other hand search gently for a pulse. As soon as his fingers find the steady beat he can feel himself exhale and release a little of the tension that had filled his body when he had witnessed the boy falling unconscious to the ground at the hand of the Drs. With his full attention focused on Stiles Mason hasn't been paying much notice to the drama playing out around him but when it comes to Liam he's always had an almost unconscious awareness of his best friend and he has noticed Liam's concern and tension looking to find release in anger which he seems intent to focus on Theo.

As soon as the boys had managed to deposit Stiles' unconscious form safely on to the couch Liam had pushed Theo off of their friend with heated words. Intent on checking on Stiles Mason hasn't bothered focusing too much on the building tension between the other two, they're big boys they can figure things out themselves. It isn't long however until he notices that the room feels fuller, more people have arrived drawn in by all of the commotion and as he looks up and finally takes in the scene around him he can't help the words that fall from his lips as his jaw drops, "What the fuck!"

Masons eyes feel like they scan the room in slow motion as if even they are unable to understand what it is that they are seeing.

 _Tracey? Isn't she?..._

 _Josh? ... but I thought ..._

 _Corey!? ... Oh no that's not ... cos he was definitely ... wasn't her? HAYDEN?! ... Oh Hell No!_

"Hayden?"

"No, hang on … what?"

Hayden sheepishly meets Mason's gaze and gives him a timid smile as she waves over at him, "Hi Mase"

"Hi" he softly exhales turning to look up at Liam who has stopped yelling at Theo and turned to Hayden, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hi?" Mason quizzically echoes to Liam but that stupid goofy grin is so infectious and as he turns back to Hayden he can feel it spread across his own face and he really sees her there and it's Hayden and how fricken awesome is that! I mean WOW! So "HI!"

Hayden's smile spreads across her whole face and before he knows it Mason is enveloped in a big warm hug as Hayden rushes over and throws her arms around him and its all he can do to stop himself from falling back onto the unconscious boy beside him as he tries to return her hug and brace himself at the same time, "Woooow careful with the merchandise there missy."

Hayden helps Mason steady himself and pulls herself back up to stand next to him taking in the sight of the figure, usually so full of energy and larger than life now still and quiet beside them, "What happened?"

"That's a good question." he replies, his brows furrowing as he tried to process everything that had happened in such a short amount of time, "We were just walking down the street when we saw them, those Drs, and they had Stiles and they did something and then he just fell and then …" Mason's voice trails off as he finds himself lost for words, he looks back down at Stiles as though hoping that the answer would be there, hidden on his face somewhere but there were no clues and once again he picks up the boys hand and gently rubs the back of it trying at least to provide some form of comfort but whether that comfort was for Stiles or himself who could say.

No-one else in the room had moved during this reunion enjoying the genuine joy of the moment but at Mason's silence Liam once again turns to Theo, "What the hell is going on? Why did they attack Stiles like that? What do they want with him?"

Theo's face is a study in confused concern, "How would I know Liam? I'm in the dark as much as you are, as we all are."

Liam lets out a disbelieving huff, "Oh please don't play innocent, you work with them you have to know what they're up to." Liam gestures around at the very much alive Chimeras dotted around the room, making it clear to Theo that he knew that someone who knew enough about the Dr's ways to bring these teens back to life wasn't some naive innocent.

"Sure I paid attention to what the Dr's were doing and picked up what I could but that was because I wanted to stay alive and help as many of their other subjects as I could, it doesn't mean I'm working with them Liam. I haven't seen them since I brought everyone back, I didn't even know Stiles was a chimera, I mean is he even one?"

Everyone looked around the room at each other sharing shrugs and questioning stares with Liam as he faced each of them, making it clear that none of them knew anything either.

"Look Liam everything I've done, what I'm doing now, I just want to survive and I know you do too which is why we have to stick together, it's the only way! Join us, both of you, you and Mason, join our pack, heck even Stiles actually especially Stiles, it's the best way to stay safe." Theo watches Liam whose gaze has shifted to Mason watching his reactions to Theo's words and while Liam looks like he could be persuaded Mason seems obviously skeptical so Theo gives it another push, "I don't know why but obviously the Drs have targeted Stiles, they need him for something some kind of experiment or whatever so we have to protect him and they are too much for only one or two of us to handle he needs a strong pack to protect him, our pack!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chris leans against one of the dusty benches, his arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed as he tries to wrap his head around Deatons wild story, "So these Doctors/"

"/Dread Doctors." Deaton corrects him from where he sits sipping on water trying to regain his strength.

"Right, Dread Doctors, are characters out of a book who appeared in Beacon Hills and started taking children just like in the story and so far you don't know why or where or how to stop them. Added to this there is also now some large beast running around town that is larger and stronger than even an Alpha werewolf which may or may not be connected to these Dread Doctors, and that is why you were all the way out here in an abandoned underground laboratory tied to a chair."

Deaton looks up to meet the hunters gaze, "Well technically The Desert Wolf is why I was tied to the chair, but essentially yes that would be the gist of it."

"And how long ago did she leave here?"

Deaton leans back in the chair closing his eyes in an attempt to relieve the dull ache in his head, "It's hard to tell, she knocked me out and there's no way to know exactly how long I was unconscious but I'd guess at maybe about a day."

Chris runs his eyes over the former Hale Pack Emissary taking in his his cuts and bruises, his swollen eye already turning into an impressive shiner, his lip split and thick. The way that the man is holding himself and guarding his movements it is clear to Chris that he is feeling weak and has more injuries hidden beneath his clothes including a cracked rib or two if the experienced hunter was not mistaken. Chris rubbed his hand over his face as he exhaled, this was going to cost them precious time but he couldn't leave his old ally stranded out here in his weakened condition, "Okay, it's clear that you need some medical attention so we'll take you with us as far as the closest village and then we'll pick back up on her trail and hopefully it won't put us too far behind her."

Deaton opens his eyes to stare unseeing at the ceiling, "No, I can't go with you."

"Well I can't leave you here, look at yourself you wouldn't last another night."

Deaton drops his head, "I don't want you to leave me here either," he turns to look Chris directly in the eyes' "I want you to stay here with me."

"What do you mean 'you want me to stay here with you'? You know I have a mission, I, WE" he gestures to the other two hunters that have taken the opportunity for a brief rest and to go over their maps with the new information from Deatons conversation trying to plot a new trail for them to take in pursuit of their prey, "have a job to do."

"I understand that you are on a mission but this is far more important."

Chris huffs out a slight chuckle and shakes his head, "I know you feel that way, I do, I remember that town and how immediate and life and death every situation feels but it's not my responsibility any more, I have other tasks that need my attention and there are plenty of people still in Beacon Hills who are experienced enough to handle anything that comes their way."

"Chris I don't think you understand the/"

"/Yes I do understand Deaton it's the/"

"NO. you don't!" Deatons volume doesn't raise but the calm strength and force behind these words stops Chris' protests on his lips and has him shifting his full attention to Deaton, eyebrows raised in a questioning invitation for the man to continue to enlighten him then.

"These Dread Doctors, these aren't just another supernatural creature running on instincts that can be tracked and reasoned with or removed. These are creatures of intelligence and science the likes of which we haven't faced before and if my fears are correct then it's not just the pack, or Beacon Hills that are in danger if we don't succeed but everyone and everything we know could be at stake here."

The shift in tone of the two mens conversation has earned the attention of the other hunters in the room who now have their complete focus on Deaton and his almost passionate plea.

Deaton can feel the full attention of the room on him and he takes the silence as permission to continue, "I believe that the Dread Doctors are the ones who created this lab and I believe that they have been around for a lot longer than anyone knows, learning and experimenting and refining, and that they are now in the process of putting all of that knowledge and experience and discovery into action to achieve something, something that could change our world completely.

It isn't the words Deaton speaks that rattle Chris but rather the way that the usually calm man seems nervous, a man who is always so sure of himself sounding so worried and even uncertain; Chris has not known Deaton to be a man to beg but he gets the feeling that this time he would not be above it, "Okay you have my attention so why don't you tell me exactly what it is that you fear these Doctors of yours are up to that could be so dangerous."

Deaton takes a deep breathe to steady himself and meets Chris' gaze head on, "I believe the Dread Doctors are trying to harness the power of the Nemeton and if they are successful then there is no telling what they would be able to achieve with such immense power at their disposal."

"The Nemeton?"

"Yes, it is an ancient power that has always been there since the old world, a convergence point of natural and mystical energy, a conduit and a doorway. The Nemeton had been dormant since the tree was felled but when Paige died and her blood soaked into the roots it awoke, and when Alison, Scott and Stiles sacrificed themselves for their parents the door was opened again and it has been calling to the supernatural world ever since, drawing those that are a part of it to Beacon Hills. From what I have been able to find so far I believe that the Doctors are trying to recharge the Nemeton and somehow harness its powers to their own ends. The balance has already been thrown off and if they should succeed there will be no way to restore it."

Chris couldn't stop himself from flinching at the mention of Alison's name, pride and love and grief washing through him at the memories of his beautiful and brave little girl whose loss he mourned every day. As much as he never wanted to have to go back to the place that took her from him he also knew that she wouldn't have been able to stand by when her friends were in danger, especially due to actions she had taken regardless of the pureness of her intentions. He couldn't help but feel the cunning druid was using this emotional connection to manipulate Chris into aiding him and it left a bitter taste in his mouth, "And what exactly is it that you think I can do to help you? What possible use could a hunter be to you and the ever growing Beacon Hills Pack? It's their territory to protect not mine, I have other responsibilities now."

At Chris' dismissal of the situation Deaton's cool cracks completely and even he is surprised at the amount of anger he feels filling his words, "THEIR TERRITORY TO PROTECT?" Deaton stands and steps towards Chris, "That pack was your daughters pack, how can you dismiss them so easily? I admit that I haven't always been as helpful to them as I could have but they have proven themselves time and time again saving the town and its people no matter the personal cost to themselves and we owe them our loyalty and our help. For Gods sake Chris they are all just children, they haven't even graduated high school and you really think that an experienced hunter like yourself, whom they trust, wouldn't be a valuable asset that would greatly increase their chance of getting through this alive.

They aren't the same pack that you left behind, Derek isn't there any more, Isaac is gone, Jackson is gone, and when I spoke with Melissa a few days ago she told me that the Sheriff is in hospital fighting for his life and the pack is in a bad way. I was tempted to go back then and there but I was so close to this," he gestures around the abandoned room filled with dusty scientific equipment and faded paperwork, "Hopefully there is something here to help explain what they are up to, give us some type of advantage over them, maybe even a way to stop them."

"Are things really that bad?" Chris asks, all anger having left both men.

"Worse."

One of the other hunters rises from his position on the floor, "Argent, you aren't considering leaving the mission?"

Deaton turns to the man, "You may not have have to. You are hunting The Desert Wolf correct?"

After a slight head nod of agreement from the hunter Deaton continues, "Well she is hunting her daughter and her daughter is in Beacon Hills so you help me and you can be there before her and lay in wait. She is a cunning woman and although my misinformation may have sent her off in the wrong direction for now, it will not take her long to realise her mistake and figure out the correct location. Surely this way you stand a higher chance of success than chasing her tail always a few steps behind her until she succeeds in her goal and disappears again completely."

The hunters share a look amongst themselves seeming to have an entire conversation in nothing but eyebrow raises and head tilts and then with a slight nod from Chris the decision is made and as one they all begin an efficient and thorough search of the abandoned laboratory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A wind whips through the trees on the edge of town, the rustling leaves whispering a welcome or a warning to the approaching travellers. As the taxi passes the weathered sign welcoming it to Beacon Hills the lone passenger awakens from his doze and lets out a heavy sigh.

When he put this town in his rearview he hadn't thought that he'd see himself coming back again so soon but the pull was too much to ignore. He gazes out of the dirty cab window at the darkening clouds rolling across the sky and the wind filled trees sending their leaves sailing along the air currents, Welcome home huh, he thinks huffing out a bitter laugh and running a hand over his face, let the games begin. Pulling his gaze from the window he leans back into the seat and tries to steel himself for what is to come as he gives the driver his final destination, "Eichen House please."


	8. Chapter 8

Parrish had all but sped in his rush to get to Eichen House coming close more than once to using the lights and sirens to clear his way and help him reach his goal faster. Despite the strong pull he feels towards Lydia he hasn't yet become quite so reckless as to let the speedometer needle dance too far to the right, still able to retain some control over his actions.

It isn't long before he is parking his cruiser in a space at the base of the large grey stone building, his tyres kicking up clouds of fallen leaves in their wake. In one fluid motion he turns off the engine sliding the keys out of the ignition and stepping out of the vehicle, his black boots landing heavily on the concrete.

Walking through the imposing entrance to the hospital Parrish can feel the pull strengthen and his brow furrows as he tries to understand it. What was this powerful need to get to Lydia and why? Where did it come from? He can't seem to clear his mind enough to reach any sort of coherent answer, it was more an instinct, an animalistic need rather than anything his intellect could touch. This had something to do with his supernatural side, Dammit! He hated this, hated that he wasn't in control of his own body, that something else lived inside of him and he had no awareness of it yet still found himself driven to act on its urges. He needed to figure this out, figure out what this thing inside of him was, what HE was and what it all had to do with Lydia.

The nurse doesn't look up from her paperwork until Parrish clears his throat. She gives him a slow once over with a raised eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

Impatience buzzes under his skin like electricity and he has to take a slow breath to calm himself before plastering a smile on his face and adding a little honey to his voice, "Well yes ma'am you sure can. My name is Deputy Parrish, I believe that you have Miss Lydia Martin staying in this facility and I would like to see her please."

He sees the nurse's expression soften a little under his smile and open gaze, "Lydia Martin? Let me have a look for you."

She turns to her computer and starts tapping on the keyboard.

"Why thank you ma'am I'd appreciate that" he adds and can see the corners of her mouth lift and her eyes slightly crinkle with the beginning of a smile.

After a few taps and clicks her brow furrows slightly, "Hmmm, it looks like Miss Martin only just arrived," she looks up to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry deputy/"

"Please, call me Jordan."

She lights up with a smile at this, "I'm sorry, Jordan, but we don't allow patient visits for the first 48 hours."

Parrish leans in closer to the nurse, "I understand I do but this is a bit of a special situation, you see I'm investigating the circumstances that lead to Miss Martin being here and the sooner that I can see and talk to her the better. I really want to find the terrible person that did this to her."

The nurse nods her head in agreement, "Of course yes that poor girl, it really is an awful situation. Give me a moment and let me see what I can do." She pats his hand as she stands up and walks off down the hall in to a private office closing the door behind her.

As soon as she is out of sight Parrish lets out a long breath, he can feel the tension under his skin growing and can't stand still any longer pacing back and forth as he awaits her return. His charm must be on point today because he isn't waiting long before he hears the click of a door opening and the nurse is making her way back towards him with a smile on her face and kindness sparkling in her eyes.

"Looks like you're in luck Jordan, you've been given the okay to interview Miss Martin so long as you let us know if she tells you anything that may assist us in helping her recovery."

Parrish's smile is genuine this time as he thanks the nurse and follows her towards Lydia's room.

He walks behind her along the main corridor, up a large winding staircase and then down a narrower hallway until they are standing outside a thick wooden door with a safety window set in at head height allowing a good view in to the room and its inhabitants. Separating a key out from the large bundle clipped to her pocket she inserts it in the lock and slowly turns it looking up at the young deputy from beneath her eyelashes.

"Just give me a moment to make sure that she is awake and up to seeing a visitor" The nurse says in a gentle slightly flirtatious tone and he gives her a slight head nod to show his agreement to the request before she disappears into the room quietly closing the door behind her.

After a couple of minutes she reappears and gestures him inside her voice soft and gentle, "Lydia is ready to see you but please remember that she is a bit confused so just stay calm, speak to her in an even tone, and when you leave make sure to close the door firmly behind you so that you are sure that you hear the lock click back into place. Protocol requires that I leave her door open while you are here but I'll give you some privacy while you two talk just come and see me when you're done." She places her hand on his forearm and gives it a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

Jordan takes in his surroundings, the small space with its scarce furnishings and handkerchief sized window too high up for any view to speak of. Sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her legs Lydia gently rocks back and forth quietly singing to herself.

"I'm late, I'm late for a very important date. No time to say hello goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late…"

He feels the pull like a string that goes from the centre of his chest to the young woman in front of him and can't help but let it tug him towards her reaching out a hand as he steps forward.

"Lydia?"

Lydia continues to rock and sing not showing any sign that she has heard him or is even aware of his presence.

He takes another small step forward stopping when his legs hit the metal bed frame. His outstretched hand catches a strand of hair and follows it down until his palm settles on her shoulder, his fingers remaining lightly tangled in her soft strawberry-blonde hair.

"Lydia" He repeats in a soft exhale and this time she slowly turns her head to look up at him.

"You're late, don't you have a pocket watch? Or a pocket to take it out of? My silly rabbit."

From the moment that he laid eyes on the young banshee the buzzing that had been an insistent presence under his skin had started to fade now disappearing completely allowing the deputy to finally relax and start to feel closer to his normal self.

Parrish takes a good look at the young girl in front of him, no makeup, hair hanging un-brushed around her youthful face, dressed in a loose T-shirt and sweatpants and he can't reconcile the girl before him with the vibrant Lydia that he has come to know so well.

Careful not to make any sudden movements, he slowly sits next to her on the narrow bed, "Lydia, what happened to you?"

She turns away from him and looks up towards the window and her view of the cloud filled sky. "There's going to be a party and everyone's coming. Tell Polly to put the kettle on so we can all have tea."

She starts rocking again as she sings, "Polly put the kettle on, kettle on, kettle on, Polly put the kettle on we'll all have tea."

Abruptly she stops and turns to Jordan looking him straight in the eyes, "Humpty had a great fall and he might miss the party," her body tenses and a worried look settles on her face. Suddenly one of her hands grabs onto his forearm and her gaze seems to intensify "He'll miss the party, he can't miss the party!"

He can feel her body start to shake beside him as she keeps repeating over and over, "He'll miss the party, he can't miss the party, he'll miss the party, he can't miss the party …"

She starts rocking again, her breathing becoming slightly panicked as though she was running from something "…he'll miss the party, he can't miss the party, he'll miss the party, he can't miss the party …"

Releasing him from her grip, Lydia's hands clutch her head covering her ears and her eyes slip away from him focusing on something that only she can see as she becomes more agitated "… he'll miss the party, he can't miss the party!"

Abruptly all of her frenetic movement stops and she closes her eyes tightly.

Opens her mouth.

And SCREAMS.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles blood is vibrating, he can feel it running through his veins and then the wave hits him, pulsing through him like a jolt of electricity, his eyes snap open and his body bolts up into a sitting position as one word is softly exhaled past his lips, "Lydia."

His mind is slower to pull itself out of the murky blackness that his consciousness had fallen into. He can feel his chest rising and falling as he gulps in air but everything hurts, he feels off somehow, something isn't right. There are figures around him but it's all too bright and he closes his eyes trying to bring his thoughts into focus. He is sitting on something soft, he can feel the texture of material under his fingers and for some odd reason this grounds him, something familiar and real that his mind can grab hold of as an anchor point to stop it from drifting away again. A blanket of noise wraps around him, the rumbling of voices and the sounds of his name being said.

"Stiles, Stiles are you okay?"

"What the hell was that?"

"Is he alright? Do you think he's gonna be alright?"

"I don't know, just stand back and give him some breathing room."

"What did he say, did you hear him?"

"Did anyone else feel that?"

"I think he said 'Lydia' maybe, what does it mean?"

"Hey Stiles, can you hear us? Open your eyes, can you open your eyes Stiles?"

Slowly Stiles opens his eyes and it feels like lifting weights, heck even his damn eyelids hurt. Everything is bright and blurry but he can feel the pressure of hands on his shoulders as the voice talks to him again, "Good, Stiles, that's good now you have to calm your breathing down okay, just slow it down man I got you, just slowly In … and Out … In … and Out … can you do that with me?

Stiles knows that voice, " _who is that? Oh yeah, Mason, that's Mason, what does he want? Breathing?"_

Stiles notices he is almost panting and he focuses on the voice again as he tries to calm himself down, following the rhythm that Mason is setting for him until he can feel it going back to normal.

Once his breathing has calmed Stiles' eyes are able to focus enough to see Mason sitting on the couch next to him, his hands a reassuring weight on his shoulders and his eyes full of concern focused on Stiles as though waiting for something. _Did he ask me a question?_ Was Stiles supposed to say something?

His thoughts were slippery, sliding over each other unable to settle long enough for him to focus on anything. Why was everything so foggy, it was like trying to grab a hand full of smoke only to have it slip through his fingers as his troubled mind scrambled to understand the situation it found itself in.

He turned his head taking in his surroundings to find Hayden kneeling on the floor next to the couch, her brow crinkled with concern; the other Chimeras standing a few steps further back looking warily at him, and next to them at the other end of the couch Theo and Liam both looking tense as though disturbed mid confrontation.

As soon as he takes in the sight of Theo standing in front of him he can feel a powerful anger unfurling in his chest, his jaw tenses and his hands curl into fists before he is aware of what he is doing. Liam takes a step towards Stiles his voice soft with concern, "Hey Stiles, you okay?"

"Stiles?"

As Liam steps forward partially obscuring Theo from his view, Stiles body relaxes and his eyes shift up to look at the worried teen.

"Liam?"

He can feel a smile tug at his lips, "Hey Liam, Mace, how are you guys?" he shakes his head in attempt to dislodge some of the cobwebs, "What's going on?"

Mason squeezes Stiles' shoulders, "Hey Stiles, are you back with us? You had us really worried man. It was the Dread Doctors, we turned up just in time to see them get all up close and personal with you then disappear and you just dropped cold."

Stiles meets Mason's concerned look with his own uncertain one, "The Dread Doctors? Why don't I – where – what's going on?"

 _The Dread Doctors? FUCK! This was not good, what would they want with him? They must have been the ones to give him cotton wool brain, which means they did something, but what? Why the hell couldn't he remember?_

Hayden reaches up taking one of his hands in hers, "It's okay Stiles. Mason and Liam were right there and they brought you inside Theo's place, you're safe now, we're all here for you"

Stiles smiles down at Hayden she was another good one so strong and caring, Liam was a lucky guy. As her words run through his head he realises where she had said he was, Theo's place?

"Theo?" and at that thought the anger starts to bubble away again.

Theo moves closer to the couch, his face a study in care and concern, "Yeah Stiles, how are you feeling?"

"Quit the concerned act Theo, what did they do to me?"

Theo raises his hands up in a calming gesture, "Hey man calm down, it's not an act we're all worried about you/"

"/Oh please, stop pretending" Stiles can feel the anger inside him acting like the sun and burning the fog from his brain until his memories start to become clear again. He can remember his decision to ask Theo for help, their disagreement then him running from the house before being surrounded by the Dread Drs, and then the feeling of falling into blackness.

Theo watches Stiles come back to himself his eyes becoming sharp and clear as he figures out what has happened to him, and once again Theo finds himself marveling at this perfect human fiercer than most of the supernaturals that surround him. He's going to have to play a smart game if he's to stand a chance of winning this amazing boys trust.

"I'm not pretending. Look I know you don't trust me but I am worried about you, we all are."

Emboldened by Stiles lack of interruption Theo takes another step toward the young man still sitting on the couch in Mason's steadying embrace.

"Yes I have been involved with the Doctors I admit that, but it wasn't my choice and all I've done is what I needed to, to survive and help others like me," at this he gestures to Hayden and the other chimeras standing in the room, "but I swear I didn't know that they would come for you. I had no idea that you were a chimera like us."

Stiles doesn't know why, but he lets Theo say his piece and although his brain is screaming _LIES!_ Something inside him is listening to Theo's words and wondering if there is any truth to them but this small voice is not enough to extinguish the fire of distrust burning in his chest, "If you really care then tell me; if you truly had nothing to do with hurting my dad how did you know?"

Feeling the slight give in Stiles, Theo is loath to do anything that might ruin this opening so decides that a vein of truth is the strongest option, "Honestly? The Doctors. I swear I didn't have anything to do with it but I knew their plan and I saw an opportunity so I took it. I wanted to help you Stiles/"

"/You wanted to help yourself!" Stiles spits back at him.

"Okay, yes, I used the situation to serve my own agenda as well but I wouldn't have let your dad die, I know what he means to you and I wouldn't have done that to you I promise."

When Stiles has no immediate response Theo decides to brave it and push his advantage, "The Doctors, they turned me into what I am. I didn't have any choice but to work with them if I wanted to survive so I admit I did what I had to and maybe that wasn't always the right thing to do but it was all I had if I wanted to stay alive. Not everyone can be good like you Stiles, some of us do what we have to, some of us have to get our hands dirty. Maybe you can't agree with it but can you at least understand?"

Stiles is taken aback at this seemingly honest outpouring of emotion from Theo, _he_ ** _could_** _understand that though couldn't he… Hadn't he just had a conversation much like this with Scott?_ Oh God this was all so confusing his brain didn't feel totally his own at the moment, he didn't know what to do and in his indecisive pause Theo pushed on.

"I could have just looked after myself but when I found out what the Drs had planned it didn't feel right, and then they started doing what they did to me to other kids, to Tracy, to Josh, Corey, Hayden. So I bided my time, I listened, I learned and I waited until I could do something."

At the mention of Hayden's name Stiles was filled with confusion, what did Liam's girlfriend have to with any of this? He turned to her with the confusion still showing on his face, "Hayden?"

Hayden looked down at Stiles' hand still in hers and drew comfort from his warmth, "I started to reject the Drs experiments so they came for me just like the other chimeras." At this news Stiles strengthens his grip on her hand and she smiles at the support he gives her to continue, "Liam did his best."

Hayden looks up at Liam her eyes full of love for the young werewolf to see his equally full of love and shining with the emotion that these memories evoke, "He was great, we tried to fight them off but it wasn't enough and I - I died."

Stiles eases himself out from under Masons hands to hug the beautiful young chimera, "I'm sorry."

Hayden can feel the genuine remorse in her friend's voice and hugs him back taking further comfort in the warmth of Liam's body coming to rest next to hers as he moves to sit beside her giving them both solace as she tells her story, "Theo found me and brought me back, somehow he was able to save me and Josh and Corey and Tracy."

She can feel herself smiling looking up to meet their gazes as she speaks the names of her packmates, her heart full of love for all of them. Stiles hears the love in her voice and the softness when she mentions Theo but at the sound of his name on Hayden's lips Stiles eyes flick back towards Theo and he releases Hayden from his embrace.

"This all sounds lovely Theo, a real redemption story, but you still haven't answered my question. If you want me to believe that you didn't have anything to do with hurting my dad then tell me, WHO DID?"

"It was The Beast."

"The Beast?" Stiles repeats, "What the hell is that now?"

Liam and Mason both shrug as new to the term as Stiles is but at the name the Chimeras eyes all drop to the floor. Theo moves to sit in one of the chairs near the couch taking a deep breath and exhaling it out slowly before meeting the questioning gazes of the three young men, trying to put as much concern and trepidation in his eyes as he can.

"The Beast is the Drs pet. It's what all of this has been about, the missing teenagers, the experiments, the chimeras; it was all so that they could create the perfect supernatural creature and they're close too. They've been releasing it on test runs lately as part of the final stage of development and on the last one your dad was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I'm sorry Stiles. I swear I wasn't even there I only heard the Drs talking about it as they put their reports together afterwards and that's when I came and found you."

Stiles has swung his legs around bringing his feet to rest on the floor while Theo is talking and is now leaning forward with his elbows on his knees staring down at his hands which are clasped together in front of him. His head starts slightly nodding as though mulling over Theo's words when he comes to the end of his explanation, "That's when you came and found me …"

"That's when you came and bargained with me, goaded me to embrace the Void and join your pack, made me choose between my alph – between Scott and my father."

Stiles raises his head looking straight into Theo's eyes keeping his voice calmer this time as he addresses the dark haired alpha wannabe in front of him.

"You're a liar Theo, you're a manipulator, you're cruel and I don't trust you." His voice is almost a growl as he bites out the last words and he knows that he can't let his anger get the best of him so he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath letting it out slowly concentrating on relaxing his muscles which have tensed as though in readiness to attack.

The whole time all eyes in the room remain on Theo and Stiles and the palpable tension crackling between the two dominant young men. Theo remains silent as Stiles visibly calms himself and opens his eyes again, refraining from an attempt to defend his character as it is clear that Stiles has more to say, and what would be the point anyway the boy was way too smart to believe any half-baked bullshit about Theo being a secret Mother Theresa so he waits to see where this is going to go.

"I don't trust you," Stiles continues his voice quiet and measured, "but I need help. My dad is dying." Stiles pauses closing his eyes and taking another calming breath to steady himself before he is able to speak again. Hayden reaches for his hand once again and Mason grabs one of his shoulders squeezing gently to let him know that they are there for him.

When he can trust his voice to speak the words without cracking and pulling him apart at the admission of his greatest fear Stiles continues, "He's dying and no one knows how to help him. You are the only one who knows anything about the thing that did this, 'The Beast' or whatever it was, so I'm asking you for your help."

"Stiles, all I've wanted to do since I got to Beacon Hills is to help you."

Stiles snorts derisively at Theo's attempted sincerity, "Sure."

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"Oh you mean besides **everything** you've said and done?"

"I was trying to help you guys, give you a chance to survive what was coming."

Stiles huffs out a sarcastic laugh, his face clearly showing that he is having a hard time swallowing it all. "Oh yea the lying was super helpful thanks, and what type of survival tactic was all that crap about taking Scott's pack? How was getting rid of the pack's Alpha supposed to be helpful exactly?"

Stiles leans back into the couch crossing his arms over his chest and staring Theo down daring him to try and bullshit his way around this.

Theo lets out his own huff and shakes his head slightly side to side looking around the room taking in the rapt faces of their audience before meeting Stile's challenging gaze.

"What do you want me to say Stiles? I'm not going to deny it, sometimes I'm not a nice person but then neither are you." Stiles raises an eyebrow at this statement and Theo shrugs his shoulders in reply.

"We've both got blood on our hands. We both operate in the grey doing what we believe needs to be done. And okay yes I wanted to be a part of your pack and maybe I got jealous and wanted it to be my pack when I saw what potential you all had, potential that your 'True Alpha' was wasting. I knew that if you all just embraced your full selves then we could beat the Dread Doctors."

"God Stiles, you don't even see how powerful you could be do you? How powerful you already are! I was trying to help you see it and maybe I went too far, crossed too many lines but I was desperate. I didn't know what else to do to get out from under the control of the Doctors, to get free from them. I still want that and I want us to work together to make it happen, it will give us our best chance."

"I'm not joining your pack Theo." Stiles can't hold back the sneer that pulls at his top lip at the thought of giving in and bowing down to Theo.

"Why not? We'll help you, we can work together to find a way to help your dad and get rid of the Dread Doctors together."

"What, would you rather rely on your 'best friend' for help? Although I doubt that title still fits does it? He doesn't exactly have the greatest track record of being there for you now does he, and do you really want to put all your faith in **him** with something so important?"

At his criticism of the so called 'True Alpha' Theo can feel the way that Mason and Hayden tense up and a slight growl escapes Liam's throat.

"Oh you haven't told them have you? They don't know about all the times that Scott's ignored you and your advice, ditched you for his shiny new distractions. All the times you've had to clean up his messes, been left to make the hard decisions and pay the price so he can stay all clean and innocent but then when it comes down to the wire and you really need him you're left dealing on your own/"

"/That's enough!" Stiles yells over Theo to stop him saying any more, hating that all his words are true. But so what, that's friendship right warts and all plus it's not like Stiles is any kind of angel.

What makes Stiles feel worse is the fact that he's already had these thoughts himself. He knew that his friendship with Scott was broken but he didn't know if he had it in him to forgive things this time. He didn't know if he could afford to pay the price it sometimes cost to be Scott's friend and he hated that Theo saw this, that Theo saw him more truly than Scott did, that it was Theo fucking Raeken that noticed Stiles and wanted him while his 'best friend' was the one to turn his back on him and walk away.

Theo leans forward in his chair softening his voice and coating his words in a layer of sincerity, "Be realistic Stiles, you can't keep trying to do everything by yourself, not now. The Doctors want you for something, I don't know what for but you're not safe on your own right now. Let us help you, we can all help each other. At least think about it okay?"

Liam has been sitting next to Hayden giving his support to her and Stiles while this has all been playing out getting more agitated as the time has gone on. What had started as small tickle at the back of his mind has been slowly creeping through him, permeating everything with a whispered need. That they had to get to Lydia was now the only thought he could focus on in his mind and he couldn't stay sitting here any longer.

"Hey guys," Liam stands up looking around at everyone, "Look I gotta go, I gotta find Lydia, she needs us.

 _Lydia._

 _Lydia, Lydia, Lydia._

With Liam's words Stiles can feel the need to be with Lydia that had been dancing around the edge of his rebooting mind wrap around him like a blanket and burrow into his very pores. Moving to get up from the couch quickly and join Liam Stiles rocks unsteadily on his shaky limbs and stumbles, Masons quick hands and Liam's strong grip the only things saving him from tumbling to the floor.

"Whoa, Stiles you okay there dude?" Mason wraps an arm around Stiles waist to steady him further but Stiles ignores his question fixated on the new pull that they are all feeling, "Yes of course, we have to get to Lydia. Liam's right Mace she needs us; she needs us now."

"Does anyone know where she is?" Liam asks the room in general

"Last time I saw her she was at the hospital." Stiles says glaring at Theo as he does, "Lets head over there and I can stop in and see how my dad's doing too."

Theo stands up as they go to move, "Stiles?"

Stiles brushes past him, the three boys making their way to the front door.

Theo takes a step after them, "Come on man..."

Stiles pauses in the doorway his hand leaning on the wooden frame for support and his head turning slightly to the side so that he can see Theo in his periphery, "I know you had something to do with Lydia being in hospital and I can't forgive that … but … find me a way to help my dad and we'll talk."

Theo watches Stiles follow Liam down the path Mason helping to keep him steady, and a small smile teases the edges of his lips. He turns around to his pack clapping his hands together and letting his smile spread.

"Well you heard the man, time to save the Sheriff! Go make us some brain food and let's get down to business."

His pack all head off into the kitchen chattering amongst themselves about the dramatic afternoon that they've been having and soon the kitchen is filled with music and the sounds of the teens cooking.

Theo turns back towards the quite street outside pulling his cellphone from his pocket to read the message that had come through as Stilinski had been falling to the pavement only hours before.

CONTINUED PRESSURE IS REQUIRED

He steps out onto his front porch closing the door behind him putting more distance between himself and the enhanced hearing of the supernatural chefs in the kitchen. After a quick search on his phone he seems to find what he is looking for and is dialing a number putting his phone up to his ear as it rings.

"Hello, is this Beacon County Children Services?

"I'd like to report a teenage boy who I think is living all by himself. I'm pretty sure he's all alone and I'm worried for his safety…"


	10. Chapter 10

The airport taxi pulls up outside Eichen House not far from the Deputy's cruiser. A lone figure pushes open the back door stepping out of the cab and slinging a duffle bag easily over his shoulder as the car drives away. For a few moments the figure doesn't move, simply stands there letting the sounds and smells wash over him taking a deep breath in and rolling his neck stretching out the kinks from his long journey.

He can feel it in his bones, Beacon Hills, a place you never truly leave; it's more than just a place though, it's something that gets inside of you, alters your DNA and carves its name into your very foundations. The fact that he now found himself standing in the parking lot outside a secure medical facility that was the stuff of Wes Craven's wet dreams was proof enough of this.

 _Here we go._

As pushes the hospital doors open and steps over the threshold a piercing scream fills the air enveloping his senses, heralding his arrival like a royal fanfare. He smiles at this thought, the King returning home, and he follows the powerful path of the siren song that draws him ever closer.


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia's scream seems to fill the world but while Jordan can feel it around him like a physical presence it doesn't elicit more than a slight wince from the concerned deputy. Was this another proclamation of death or the sound of a broken mind? he asked himself not sure which answer, if either, he wanted.

When the echo of the scream dies down Jordan notices Lydia's lips moving, whispered words passing through them, and he sits down on the bed beside her in an attempt to hear what she is saying.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill

up up up

down down down

Jack fell down and broke his crown

his crown, his crown for the King

Up he got and home did trot

home home home

coming home

he's coming home

Jack and Jill and Jack and Jack"

Suddenly Lydia's mouth snaps shut and her head whips towards the doorway causing Jordan's body to immediately tense and his attention to follow her eyes finding a figure filling the rooms only exit. A figure shaped like a man, solid, muscled, more than just a man, a possible threat!

Jordan can feel the heat within him grow as his other side comes to the fore driven to protect his little banshee.

The figure drops the bag that had been casually slung over its shoulder to the floor, rolling out a low rumbling growl from its chest in warning. The light from the hallway falls behind this trespasser obscuring any features in shadow, all but the eyes which now glow a bright electric blue. Jordan doesn't miss the fingers lengthening as they are tipped with sharp claws, his eyes burning red in answer he stands in front of Lydia ready to meet this new foe head on, burn it to ash and send it back to hell.


End file.
